


[Podfic of] According to Plan

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So then Pat stops and thinks about it. Because they've talked about how their kids are going to play hockey together and how Jonny can take them golfing and how Pat is never allowed to name a kid after Kanye, no matter how awesome he is. But he's never actually said that the kids they're talking about are going to be his and Jonny's together. He always thought that part was obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [According to Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441763) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1f9MzBR) [6.7 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 14:41

**Streaming:**  



End file.
